Collared
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus is what he is, and nothing more. So when he is bought by the rich and powerful Black family, he has no reason to expect to be anything but collared. But can one youth change his expectations and his life? SLASH. SEX. VIOLENCE. MATURE. RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

**Collared**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and/or mature language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and MATURE LANGUAGE (swearing) and MATURE THEMES (sex and violence) and QUASI-KINKY SEX and AU-ness!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **this was inspired vaguely by a simply HOT story I read not long ago, and I thought, who the hell better for it than Remus and Sirius? NO ONE! 'Say it ain't so!!' I rock at Rock Band. Cheers!

PS. – OMG my kitties had kittens…AGAIN. My cat population almost just doubled. Kill me now. It's really hard to hate them when they're so damn cute though…

PPS. – OMFG I got the best idea for a book not too long ago and I'm currently working on my first original novel, and if all goes to plan, it's going to be fucking awesome. I'm so excited!! Wish me luck!

XXX

Remus Lupin wanted to cry. He wished he still had the fight left in himself to do so… Instead, he stared dejectedly out of the gritty windowpane and tried to remember what it had been like to be free. He longed for freedom once more, but had come beyond the point of hoping for it. He was resigned to his fate.

"Stand up." Remus could hear the authority in the voice, and stood obediently. The sound of metal scraping against metal as the door opened grated through his mind, and he longed to dare glancing over his shoulder at who could possibly be entering. No one ever entered anymore…

"After you, sir." Remus froze, knowing what this was. He had almost forgotten this part.

Remus stared straight ahead blankly, unseeingly, as a pair of hard boots clicked on the hard floor around him. "Where's its collar?" Remus felt his teeth clench at the lack of courtesies tossed his way, but forced his face to remain impassive.

"Sir, I wasn't aware you had wished one. If you'd like, I can show you something that has-" The man stopped abruptly as the aristocratic hand raised in silent command.

"Never mind." Remus found himself staring through an admittedly handsome face, lined with age. The man's eyes were a dark, intriguing grey and his hair was dark, streaked liberally with grey from his age. "You have its paperwork?" The vendor nodded. "Excellent, I'd like to see it."

The man who owned him exited hurriedly, hoping he would be able to sell this one, and Remus was left alone with this man. He could hear the boots clicking maddeningly as the man walked in a slow circle around him. He 'hmm'ed noncommittally. "What do you think?" he said at last, and Remus wondered if the man could possibly be talking to him. Surely not…

He was on the verge of speaking, when a voice from just outside the door if Remus assumed correctly, finally answered. "I've told you a million times, father, I don't care."

"Well if it's to be yours, I'd rather you had some input," said the first man in a carefully controlled voice. Remus loathed that he was being talked about as though he were some piece of furniture, but had learned long ago not to voice this opinion. The consequences would hardly be worth it.

"And my input is I don't care," retorted the second voice. Remus could practically hear the first man rubbing his temples in a long-suffering sort of way.

"Do you at least want to look at others?"

"No, it's fine. Whatever." Remus felt mingled happiness at the fact the second man didn't want to see anything else the vendor had to offer and resentment at the fact he obviously wasn't interested in him in the slightest. Remus didn't particularly care, though. He'd been down this route dozens of times and if by some twisted miracle, these people happened to be the ones to take him, so be it. At least he wouldn't be in this hellhole anymore. The fact that he might be sent to a place even worse was something he refused to think about.

The vendor came back in then, passing the first man a stack of parchments. "There's everything, from training, to history, to medical. Can I show you anything else sir?"

The man, who had meandered back into Remus' limited line of sight, looked over the papers and seemed satisfied enough. "Well?" he asked, looking a good two feet from where Remus stood at the other man. "What do you say Sirius?"

"I don't-"

"We'll take it."

And just like that, Remus Lupin was sold. His new owners paid for him, the vendor fixing a collar around his neck (much to Remus' dislike), and then he was taken to the waiting carriage and left the place he had spent the last six years of his life.

XXX

Once he was in the carriage, he kept his eyes trained to the floor, as was expected of him, but throughout the ride, managed to steal a glimpse at his new owners. There was the same man with the graying hair and air of nobility he'd seen at the shoppe, and a young man who looked to be around Remus' own age. He had the same well-bred air as the older man, whom Remus assumed was his father, and similar eyes, though the youth's were a lighter, almost silver, grey. His hair was dark, almost black it was so brown, and he was exceedingly good looking with high cheekbones and a wide, sensuous mouth. He also had a haughty, displeased look on his face, which only made him the more handsome. Sirius… Remus said the name many times to himself on the long ride, wondering why it sounded vaguely familiar.

They finally pulled to a stop a long, un-guessable amount of time later, and a footman opened the door to the carriage. Sirius made to get out, but his father stopped him. "Here," he said shortly, pressing a reasonable length of finely tooled leather into his hands. Sirius looked at it. "For it," his father added, with a head jerk in Remus' general direction and exited the carriage.

Sirius, looking mutinous, clipped the leash onto Remus' collar and preceded him out the door into the cool, crisp autumn air. Remus exited, the footman closing the door behind him primly and then leading the horses and their burden away, and Remus stole a glance at his new residence.

It was a magnificently old, sprawling mansion at least three floors tall, and looked like it had cost a small fortune. Mildly impressed, Remus obeyed the pressure on his collar and dutifully followed his new Master up the steps and into the house (if such a beast of a building could be classified as such). Remus felt rather out of place in the lush surroundings, but shrugged off his discomfort, staring interestedly at the richly veined marble beneath his feet.

There was the sound of two sets of feet approaching, one, most likely a woman's, in clicking high heeled shoes and the other softer. Remus recognized riding boots as the two people approached and could only assume the rest of the house's inhabitants had come to see the new purchase.

"Orion, you're back sooner than we expected," said a carefully honed woman's voice. She even _sounded_ filthy rich. "Well, let's see it then."

Remus was tugged rather unceremoniously forward and he caught a waft of expensive perfume as the woman stepped toward him. "Head up." Remus lifted his head and stared through her once-beautiful face and elaborately piled hair. She had the palest ivory skin and dark, heavy features that didn't mix well with age, but the arrogance to pretend otherwise. She reached just over the rather tall Remus' shoulder in her heels. "Hmm…well I can't say it's what I would've chosen, but…" she trailed off and looked at her son. "I suppose it'll do for you Sirius." There was a slight edge to her comment and Remus, had he been anything but what he was, would have looked over to see the slight tightening in Sirius' jaw.

The woman stepped back and the last member of the assembled family stepped forward. He was younger, noticeably, than Sirius, and decidedly less good-looking, but made up for it with expensive riding clothes and the same stormy grey eyes as his father. He was almost paler than his mother and had a look of disapproval on his face. "It looks old." Remus felt like slapping the pompous little prick. He was a lot of things, but he was _not_ old. "Why ever did you pick it Sirius?"

"Probably the same reason mother decided to keep you after you were born," Sirius replied in a bored voice.

"That's enough," said Orion. "Sirius, take it to where you want it to stay. Regulus, you're going to be late for your riding lesson, off you go."

Remus followed obediently as Sirius led him up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. After they had walked for several minutes, Sirius abruptly turned into one of the rooms and closed the door behind Remus. "Sit." Remus sat where Sirius had indicated, eyes immediately dropping to the floor. "Look at me." Remus, barely believing his ears, looked up in surprise. The youth came over and unclipped his leash and unbuckled his collar, shocking Remus even further. "What's your name?" The amber-eyed boy was too shocked to speak. Never, ever, had he been asked what his name was by anyone other than the rest of his old Master's properties. Sirius tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Are you deaf or something? What's your name?"

"Remus," he replied softly. "Remus Lupin."

Sirius smirked. "Remus… Damn, that's almost as bad as the one my parents stuck me with. Sirius, the dog star, great choice for your first born eh?" So that's why it had sounded familiar… Remus wasn't at all sure what he should do in response, so he simply sat there on the plush leather couch. Sirius stopped smirking. "Come on."

Remus stood obediently and followed the other young man further into the room, which turned out to be several connected rooms. Apparently this was Sirius' little portion of the mansion. "You can stay here," he said, indicating a tidily furnished decent-sized room with a single bed, a small chest of drawers and a single lamp. Remus nodded, feeling like he maybe was dreaming. Why was this boy being so nice to him all of a sudden? What did he want from him in return?

"So," said Sirius, after he'd finished giving him the brief tour. He flopped onto one of the couches in the main sitting room. "What shall we do Remus?" Remus bit the inside of his lip and looked around, not sure if his Master was being serious or not and if he was, what he should say. "Stop standing around, sit or something," Sirius added impatiently. Remus sat at once. "So, what do you want to do?" he repeated.

"Whatever you'd like me to do," he replied softly. Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

Remus paused, unsure of what to say once more. He was _definitely_ out of his comfort zone. "Yes?"

Sirius laughed. "Oh Merlin, they sure did a number on you, eh? Look, I'm just going to say it, you don't have to be all…" he waved his arm vaguely as he searched for a suitable word, "submissive around me. Really. Just…be yourself."

"My…myself?" Remus asked hesitantly, looking for the first time into Sirius' eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, you might have to put on an act around my parents and Regulus, but if it's just you and me I don't particularly care."

"Then…" Remus paused again. "Can I ask why you purchased me then?"

"Sure. To be honest, I didn't even want you." Remus felt like he'd been slapped. This boy was certainly…straightforward. "My parents wanted me to have you and I just went along with it. At the least I thought I might get someone I could prank with."

"Prank?"

Sirius sat up. "Yeah. Like practical jokes? Ever pulled one?" Remus shook his head feeling a bit (scratch that, a _lot_) like Alice in Wonderland. "Dumb question…but yeah. I pull them on my parents and Reg _all_ the time. And the staff of course; loads of fun it is, too. We definitely have to do one together soon."

"If that's what you'd like," Remus replied automatically, and Sirius pulled a face.

"Can you stop doing that? You're making me feel like Jesus or something."

"Sorry."

"Eh, no worries. Just don't do it again," Sirius added with a smirk. "So, back to what to do…hmmm…" He looked around curiously as Remus sat quietly beside him, looking, as was his habit, at his hands folded in his lap. It was almost like the last six years had never happened… He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful slice of heaven, but he fervently thanked whoever was in charge of such things. "I know!" Sirius declared at long last. "You can tell me what all that toss about your 'training' was. I mean, what could they _possibly_ have trained you for?"

Remus' mouth quirked to the side. He really didn't _want_ to tell Sirius about his training, as it had been a most horrific three year process, but supposed he hadn't a choice. "Lots of things, really."

"Like?"

"Well, there were a lot of basic commands that they engrain into you. Y'know, do what you're told, don't do things unless you're told to do them, etcetera. Then there was a lot of basic cooking skills, cleaning, that sort of householdy stuff. And then…" He paused, looking uncertainly at Sirius. He didn't know how the handsome young man would take this last bit of information.

"And what?" Sirius asked, his face reflecting only polite curiosity and friendship.

"And then…a lot of…well to be frank…" Remus was now blushing, "a lot of stuff about how to…er…_please_ your Master." Sirius mouthed the word 'please' confusedly and then comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh! Ohh…damn. So that means you're like…super good in bed?" Remus snorted his laughter and then smothered it down hurriedly. "Go on, you can laugh."

Remus burst into giggles. "I guess you could say that," he gasped. He sobered quickly though. "I guess…though I'd rather not know half the things I do, because you had to learn through experience."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "What!? They actually made you…?" Remus nodded. "Oh… I'm sorry Remus." Remus felt shock trickle down his spine. No one, ever in his entire life had ever apologized for anything that had ever happened to him, whether it was his or her fault or not. He felt like he might just burst into tears, but having gotten into the habit of bottling his emotions, tamped them down quickly.

"Thank you," he replied softly, looking back down at his folded hands. "You don't have to apologize-"

"I want to," Sirius said simply, cutting across him. Remus smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "Good god the boy can smile!" Sirius teased. Remus grinned wider.

XXX

Slowly, almost dream like, the days slipped past, turning to weeks, and the weeks, before Remus noticed, turned into two whole months at the Black mansion with Sirius. Through that time, the boys grew closer and closer together, and their relationship had blossomed into a casual, easy friendship before either of them realized it. Remus, under Sirius' careful guidance, was slowly breaking every single rule that had been drilled into him since he could recall. He had partaken in his first prank (with boatloads of help from his dark-haired friend) which he was sad to say had been on a rather unsuspecting maid and elicited much laughter from Sirius as they ran back to the safety of his rooms.

Indeed, the two rarely spent any time apart, except when Sirius was forced to attend dinner with his family (which was only if the Blacks had guests) or when he had lessons from the private tutors that lived in a smaller house on the edge of the property, during which time, Remus sat and partook in a favourite pleasure he'd seldom had the luxury for before by reading book after book from the Black library. Remus, at last, felt like he might be free, or as close to freedom as he'd ever get.

It was a cold, snowy day in the middle of December and Sirius had just gotten back from his detested lessons when Fate (who apparently decided things were much too copasetic) intervened and changed the entirety of the pair's relationship. They were sitting, or rather; Remus was sitting with Sirius' head on his knees as the darker haired boy sprawled on the rest of the comfortable leather couch, when there was a sharp rap on Sirius' door.

"Could you be a dear and get that?" he asked quietly, too mentally exhausted to move. Remus smiled and nodded, and moved toward the door, remembering himself enough to drop his eyes before he opened it.

"Sirius," said Orion Black, striding into the room, not bothering to give Remus a second look. "You've really done it this time, haven't you?"

"Done what?" Sirius asked lazily.

"Your tutor just quit. Care to tell me _why_?"

"Not particular-" Before he could finish his sentence, his father had grabbed him by the very expensive collar of his shirt and dragged him upright.

"That was the third tutor _this year_!" he bellowed. Sirius attempted to free himself from his father's grip.

"So? I don't care if-" The loud sound of flesh striking flesh made Remus jump slightly and he looked up to see his friend on the floor and his father standing over him.

"I am sick and tired of you not caring," Orion said in a low, dangerous voice. "So either you'll start caring, or I'll _make_ you start caring. Do we understand one another?"

"Yes," said Sirius bitterly sitting up and rubbing his reddened cheek gingerly. Orion turned toward the door.

"What are you looking at?" he barked at Remus, who immediately dropped his gaze.

"Nothing, sir."

"Damn right you aren't!" Orion snapped. He looked round at Sirius again. "_You_ had better make sure it knows it's fucking place in this house before I beat it into its fucking head!" he shouted before storming out. Remus waited several seconds before he closed the door after him.

"Sirius?" Remus said softly. Sirius was standing, glaring hard out the window and Remus came tentatively up behind him. "Sirius?" he repeated even softer.

"What?" the word came out hard and cold and unlike anything Remus had ever heard Sirius say. He flinched backward slightly.

"Are…are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Sirius, it's okay if-" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"I said I'm _fine_!!" he barked and turned suddenly, his hand lashing out before thought and reason caught up with him, and backhanded Remus hard across the face.

Remus fell to the floor, clutching the fiery burn that spread over his face, not daring to look up at his Master and trying his best not to cry. Sirius bit back the curse that came to his mind. He hadn't meant to hit Remus; the anger toward his father just seemed to get the best of him; as usual. He knelt beside Remus and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, hating the way the slighter boy flinched back out of his reach on pure instinct. "Remus? Remus, look at me…" Remus lifted his gaze; his eyes had the same eerie hollowness Sirius had seen the first time he'd laid eyes on the boy. "Remus, I'm so sorry," he breathed, pulling the boy into his arms awkwardly. Remus was stiff and unresponsive. "I never… You know I wouldn't… Remus?"

Remus looked into Sirius' gaze at last, instead of just looking through him, seeing the dark red mark on the other's face and knew that Sirius was sorry. "I'm okay," he said in a tiny voice, and Sirius pulled him flush against his chest. "Are you…are you alright?"

"Merlin, who cares about me? Oh God Remus…I'm so sorry…"

"I know," said the amber-eyed boy, pulling away slightly. He looked into Sirius' gaze, transfixed by the beauty of his eyes. "I know," he repeated in a whisper. Something had shifted in them both, or in the air around them. They were both suddenly painfully aware of their proximity to one another, and the fact their lips were mere inches apart.

"Remus?" Sirius murmured softly, questioningly. And then their lips brushed together, soft, gentle and incredible. Sirius surged forward at the same moment as Remus, their mouths meeting completely as their tongues speared forward to twist and writhe against one another. Remus let his hands slide through Sirius' too-long hair as Sirius cupped his jaw, their heads tilting for better access to each other's mouths.

Groans echoed from their throats, muffled by exploratory tongues and Remus let his hand slide down over Sirius' chest, sucking his tongue erotically into his mouth. Sirius pulled back suddenly and abruptly, blushing, and Remus had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry," he panted.

Sirius shook his head. "That was…wow. …I…I want you Remus."

Remus shook his head now. "No you don't."

Sirius looked confused. "Yeah. I do…unless…" he looked down, "unless you don't want…me…"

Remus tilted his head back up with a finger. "I do. Really, Sirius, I do… It's just…" He sighed and pulled away, standing, and Sirius mimicked him.

"Just what Remus? You can tell me…"

Remus bit his lip in what Sirius found to be an unnaturally attractive gesture. "After you see me, you won't want me." Sirius frowned his puzzlement and Remus sighed, gripping the hem of his shirt. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he murmured, lifting it and pulling the garment over his head. Sirius gasped.

All over the boy's body were long, pearly, arcing scars crisscrossing in a dizzying pattern. "Oh Remus…" he murmured, looking from the scars to Remus' face, which now was pointed, out of sheer habit, at the floor. Sirius stepped closer to him, lifting his head. "Who…?"

"Training," Remus stated simply. Sirius looked at the marks again, reaching out hesitantly, looking to Remus for silent permission, which the boy granted. His finger traced over one of the marks gently, sending ripples of pure delight up Remus' spine and making his breathing hitch.

"So many," Sirius breathed as his finger paused and slid down an overlapping mark. "Oh Remus…" He looked at the youth who had become his best friend in such a short time. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

Remus felt tears stinging his eyes, not wanting to believe a word Sirius said but hoping he might be right anyway. And, for once, he didn't push his tears away, but let them slide down his face, leaning into Sirius' hand as he wiped them tenderly away. "Do…do you still…want me?"

Sirius pressed their mouths together briefly. "How could I not?" He took Remus by the hand and led him back toward his own private bedroom, which was rather against the rules of such things, but neither really cared. Once they stood in front of the magnificently carved four-poster with its supple velvet hangings, facing one another and holding each other gently, Sirius felt butterflies spring from their cocoons in the pit of his stomach.

"I've…I've never done this with another…" he said and Remus pulled him closer still.

"It's pretty much the same thing," Remus assured him. "Depending which end you want to be on of course. Do you want to be top or bottom? It doesn't matter to me."

Sirius shook his head. "This is your forte, remember?"

"Maybe, but you're my Master, so it's-"

"I'm not your Master Remus, but most especially in here. In here, you are my Master. Teach me." There was a look of such nervous eagerness in his eyes that Remus kissed him.

"Alright," he replied, pulling back. His hands smoothed over Sirius' shoulders and untucked his shirt. "I want you to undress me." Sirius smiled and as Remus pulled his shirt off, he undid the boy's pants, letting them pool at his feet. Their mouths met as hands languidly stripped each other of clothing and Sirius shivered as he felt his rock hard cock glide deliciously over Remus'. "Get on the bed," Remus gasped between ardent kisses, and he watched his friend's lithe, graceful body climb onto the bed, stretching out on his back.

He smiled, knowing he had the upper hand here, for the first time in this house where he'd so many times in the past weeks felt unsure and confused and highly out of place. Sirius groaned. "You look so hot when you do that, baby…" Remus' smirk grew at the praise.

"Thank you," he purred, climbing onto the bed and stalking like some sort of predatory animal toward Sirius, an analogy that was only enhanced by the glowing amber of his eyes. He poised himself delectably over Sirius' body, sliding his tongue out to taste Sirius' parted lips and dipping into his mouth hungrily, then gently lowered himself so that their bodies pressed intimately together. Their hard cocks ground together and Sirius groaned into the kiss, gripping Remus' arse to increase the sublime friction their bodies made.

Remus slid lower, tasting the flawless skin of his lover's neck, Sirius tilting his head back obligingly. Teeth pressed heatedly into that smooth perfect skin and Sirius moaned, making Remus' cock throb and ache as he licked the slight pain away. "Mmm…Merlin, don't stop. Please, don't stop," Sirius panted as Remus slid yet lower, his sinfully talented mouth abusing a nipple while his free hand rolled its twin. "Oh God yes…" the dark haired youth breathed as Remus licked and nipped greedily down his perfect torso.

Their eyes met again as Remus' hand slid over the hot hard phallus beneath him, making Sirius hiss delightedly. "Tell me what you want," Remus breathed, making goose bumps erupt over his lover's skin.

"Suck my cock," Sirius whispered as those perfect hands glided up and down his length teasingly. "Please… Remus…I need you…"

Remus obeyed his Master, as any good servant was wont to do, his tongue gently tasting the very tip of Sirius' erection, wriggling ecstatically into the slit his pre-come leaked from, groaning hungrily in the back of his throat. Sirius gripped his hair, moaning lustily as Remus' tongue swirled around the head of his engorged cock. "Fuck…yes. That feels so fucking good Remus…" The slighter boy took more of the hot hard organ into his hungry mouth, sucking expertly and massaging his Master's balls. "Jesus fucking Christ…" Sirius gasped. "Don't stop…please don't stop…"

Remus grinned and pulled another impossible few inches into his warm wet mouth, hollowing his cheeks with the force of his suction as the velvety tip of Sirius' cock hit the back of his throat. His own cock was rock hard, but he didn't mind in the slightest. He wanted to repay his Master, his friend and lover, for the delirious happiness he'd brought him. He pulled up, still sucking hard, and gripped the base of Sirius' erection, letting it free from his mouth with a seductive little pop.

Sirius was in heaven, or somewhere really fucking close to it, as he watched, unblinking, as Remus tongued his cock like some sort of wanton whore. It felt fucking amazing and as he gripped the sheets beneath himself, he could feel his orgasm approaching. "Fuck, Remus," he panted as the boy slurped his erection happily. "Ohh…OH! Yeah…unh…I think…I'm…I'm going to come baby…ohh God!"

Remus let the delicious length of phallus slide from his mouth once more. "Come for me," he whispered, his voice deep and husky. "I want to taste your come in my mouth…" He licked his lips and pressed them to Sirius' throbbing cock. "Mmm…come for me," he repeated, hand sliding torturously up and down and around. Sirius arched into the touch as he moaned. He was trying to hold back as long as possible, not wanting the bliss to end, but it was like trying to stop a bus by standing in front of it.

His eyes met Remus' once more, locking on to those exotic amber orbs with their dilated pupils and watched his delicious pink tongue slide around the head of his cock one more time before his lips closed around it, sucking hard and Sirius lost himself to the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. His head lolled back as his eyes rolled in their sockets, his body arching and tensing for an eternity crammed into a single breath, a moan ripping from his larynx. He shuddered his release, bucking into Remus' hand and mouth and struggling to open his eyes through the haze of his pleasure.

He finally managed to open his eyes through sheer dint of will and groaned as he watched Remus lapping up his come, hand milking his softening cock for every last drop. "Ohh fuck," he breathed, falling back, completely spent onto his pillows. He could feel his body more acutely than he would have ever thought possible and, even better, feel Remus as he climbed back up to curl into his side. He turned his head toward the boy whose eyes were shining, feeling his heart beat madly inside his chest, and pulled him closer, tongue spearing into his mouth and groaning again when he tasted himself on the other boy's lips. "That was fucking amazing," he panted after they had broken apart, and Remus grinned, passing that sinful pink tongue across his lips.

"Thank you. Mmm, you taste delicious." Sirius smiled back and was about to comment when he felt Remus' erection pressing into his thigh. He looked marginally sternly (as sternly as one can look after a mind blowing orgasm) at Remus.

"You didn't…?" The fair-haired boy shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius put a finger over those tempting lips. "Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" he murmured, lifting his protesting body so that he was raised over Remus. The boy was blushing and looked out of his comfort zone.

"Sirius, you don't have to-"

"No, I do," Sirius stated simply, cutting across the other youth. His mouth moved in a heady path across Remus' jumping pulse point and the paler boy moaned softly. Then Sirius' lips caught a nipple between his flawless white teeth, pulling gently, teasingly and making Remus arch into him in a decidedly satisfactory way. "I want to make you feel the way I did," he breathed as eager hands caressed the hot hard flesh and Remus' teeth sunk into his lower lip.

Sirius let his tongue swirl around the other youth's bellybutton, eliciting a pleasant yelp of surprise that had them both chuckling huskily. Remus' lips parted in a silent scream as his fingers wove through Sirius' hair and the dark-haired boy breathed his hot breath onto Remus' aching cock. "Oh God Sirius," Remus moaned. "I'm so hard…" His voice was breathy with his desire and just hearing him talk was making Sirius hard all over again.

"Tell me what to do Remus," he murmured back. "Tell me what you want."

"Please!" Remus gasped, clutching his Master's hair as the young man slid his tongue across the velvet sac of his balls. "Oh fuck…suck my cock… Please, Sirius…"

Sirius needed no further encouragement than those three breathy words and his own whispered name. His mouth descended slowly, hesitantly, onto the leaking tip of Remus' erection, sucking experimentally and rewarded with a none-too-gentle tug on his overlong hair. His tongue swirled around, much the same way Remus had done to him, caressing and tasting and taking greedy impressions as his palm enveloped the rest of his lover's length in agonizingly perfect heat.

Remus grunted in an animalistic fashion, spurring Sirius to take even more length into the wet warmth of his mouth, pressing the sensitive head to the roof of his mouth and running it along the delicious ridges.

Remus cried out, his eyes clamped shut against the blinding pleasure this youth was invoking upon him. His heart beat a frantic tattoo against his chest and he felt certain it would explode at any second, but lacked the ability to care. All he could care about was that glorious friction around his cock and it's continuance – everything else was just superfluous. "Ohh God…don't stop," he whispered raggedly, his bleary gaze landing upon those twin pools of silver light and making his prick throb deliciously.

Then it hit him. He'd gone and done the thing he'd been told by numerous others _not_ to do. He'd fallen in love with his Master.

This realization paled in comparison in the next heartbeat, however, to the glorious friction of Sirius' hand sliding up and down his cock in time to his lustily bobbing head. He gripped the dark, silken hair in his fingers, arching into the sensation of hot mouth around even hotter flesh, trying to control the growing urge to grab the boy's hair and fuck his mouth to completion. He'd had it done to him and it was much less pleasant on the receiving end.

Sirius' teeth grazed temptingly over his cock as he let it slide from his mouth, licking his lips like the connoisseur he longed to be. (Food was by far one of his passions after pranks and getting laid). "I want you to fuck my mouth," he panted and Remus groaned at the sound of his voice, caressing just the right parts of his brain to make his cock throb harder. The darker haired youth pressed his lips to the ridged prick in his hands. "Please? Fuck my mouth…make me your bitch, Remus."

Remus clenched those overlong tufts of hair yet harder, his knuckles almost white with the pressure and felt whatever inhibitions he'd had fly out the window. "Then put your mouth back on my cock you little whore," he panted, looking into Sirius' eyes and seeing only lust and something akin to it reflected back at him. Sirius groaned and at once, lowered his mouth onto the long thick organ that was the hub of so much pleasure.

Remus pulled downward, forcing his Master to take almost his entire length in his mouth, feeling the head of his cock, wet with his pre-come and Sirius' own saliva, pressing into the back of the youth's throat. He moaned gutturally in primal pleasure. "Yes," he called as he pulled up slightly and Sirius' mouth came along with him. "Yes, suck my cock you divine little slut."

Sirius hummed around the thick prick that filled his mouth and throat, making Remus moan even louder and jerk upwards into the clinging warmth. His cheeks were hollowed with the pressure of his suckling as Remus pulled his Master off his length almost completely before thrusting back up into that perfectly delicious mouth. "Faster," Remus commanded in a hoarse whisper. Never before had he been the one giving the orders in the bedroom and it brought an agreeable sense of power to him to do so now.

"Yes," he panted as Sirius' mouth, unaided by him, moved even faster still and a moan was torn from him as he rode out the delirious ride to the summit of his ecstasy. He could feel his stomach pulling in as he neared his release, gripping those locks of luscious hair for dear life as his Master's mouth slid like a demon's up and down his impressive length. "Yes, suck my cock you dirty little _whore_!" he cried arching into the cloying heat of Sirius' mouth as his seed erupted from the tip of his cock to slide easily down Sirius' throat.

The dark haired boy sucked and swallowed and sucked harder again, pumping the softening prick for every delicious drop of his lover's essence until there was nothing left. Remus, who had collapsed myriad heartbeats ago onto the supple sheets, welcomed Sirius' ascent toward his mouth warmly, allowing his Master to kiss him ravenously the way he liked best.

"You were brilliant," he murmured softly after they had settled into one another in sweaty bliss. He could feel Sirius' half hard cock against his thigh and his eyes were heavily lidded in his completion. "Especially for your first time."

Sirius grinned and pressed their mouths together again, only softer and more gentle this time. "Thanks." His smile turned to a smirk. "I didn't think you even knew half of those words."

Remus blushed. "Neither did I."

XXX

**Author's Note:** so this is the first of three bits (all of which are done) for this fic. YAY! Now I have some SHOCKING NEWS. The apocalypse has come and Hell is holding its first annual hockey tourney because it's finally frozen over. I, the epitome of single-and-enjoying-it, the writer of smut and graphic sex and boys banging and all that fun stuff, have…(take a deep breath) A SIGNIFICANT OTHER. I _know_! I told you all it was shocking. LMAO. But yes. I have a quasi-boyfriend (more like friends-with-benefits because commitment scares me) and he is…effing great. It's not love yet, but it still makes me giggle uncontrollably and lets me try out all the fun things I make Remus and Sirius do (wink). YAY! I just hope this doesn't mess with my inner pervert any…

PS. – New update: I dumped the boy toy. I'm not ready for a relationship (at least of the sort he wanted, I'm more a 'friends with sexy benefits' kinda girl) and he was distracting me from my smut. Moving onward to the next one! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Collared**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and/or mature language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and MATURE LANGUAGE (swearing) and MATURE THEMES (sex and violence) and QUASI-KINKY SEX and AU-ness!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **the second bit… That's it really… CHEERS!

PS. – I just heard a song lyric that sums up almost every fan fiction I've ever written. 'Erotic nightmares beyond any measure…' LMFAO. I love it.

PPS. - I got a review from chapter one for this that said it was 'the worst Remus/Sirius fan fic EVER!' LMFAO!! Aw well, gotta be number one at something, right? Here's the next bit for those of you who actually liked it ;)

XXX

"Sirius."

The grey-eyed youth looked up at his father, his face darkening as quickly as the handprint his father had left on his face early that week had. "Yes?" he replied stiffly.

"Your mother and I want you at dinner this evening. Ever since we bought you your property you've hardly spoken to us."

Sirius bit back the snappy retort that sprung to his lips, not wanting another confrontation like the one he'd had in front of Remus. "Apologies father, I'll be there."

Orion Black grinned at his elder son. "Excellent. And wear something nice, we're having some people come by for drinks later." Once his father had turned away, Sirius rolled his eyes. Great. More of his parents' stupid friends to sit and listen to for hours on end.

He hurriedly put away his riding gear and headed back up to his rooms to break the news to Remus, with whom he'd planned a rather _non_verbal evening.

Typically, Remus was fine with it, saying only: "Alright. I agree; you should spend more time with your family. And please try to be on your best behaviour, however much you hate them, though." Sirius had kissed him, thanked him for being such a doll, and gone to get ready.

The Blacks had just finished the soup when Orion deemed the time right to broach the subject of why he'd really asked his firstborn to attend the family dinner. "So, Sirius," he said, wiping his mouth on his napkin and placing it aside. "Regulus tells me he hasn't seen you keeping to your riding schedule."

Sirius glared across the table at his brother momentarily. "Perhaps Regulus is mistaken. I ride the same amount as I always have. Come to think of it, I can't say I've seen Regulus _riding_ very much lately either." His eyebrow arched with the emphasis he put on the word 'riding' and his brother's face flushed a dull pink.

Orion paused as the venison was served and took a perfunctory bite. "Your brother also tells me you've spent increasing amounts of time shut up in your rooms."

"I enjoy relaxation. Is that wrong father?" Sirius asked, parrying the question. He had a vague idea where this was headed and was determined not to help his father get there.

"Certainly not," his mother supplied. "So long as you perform the duties expected of you as well."

"I always try my best to perform the duties I am charged with, mother, I assure you." Sirius looked back at his food and made to take a bite.

"And what do you have to say about the fact I saw you and your _property_ walking round the grounds holding hands yesterday?" Regulus demanded. "I'm sure there's some witty, perfectly logical reason for that as well. Along with why it wasn't wearing its collar or a leash," he added, sneering.

Sirius was tempted to throw his goblet across the table at his smug-looking younger brother, but refrained. The insolent little prick wasn't worth it. "Last I checked, what I do with _my_ property is none of your business Regulus."

"And yet he has a point," Orion said in a carefully masked voice. "A rather valid one. You treat it with far more respect than it deserves Sirius. Why?"

"Because I deem it deserves that amount of respect."

"Because it sucks your cock for you," Regulus replied in a mumble that everyone heard. Sirius' face went red as he tried to tamp down his rage.

"Regulus don't be vulgar in the presence of a lady," Orion said sharply. "Sirius…I don't like the amount of influence it's had over you of late. Not one of us here recognizes you anymore. You'll have to punish it."

Sirius stood up abruptly. "You don't recognize me," he shouted, temper finally snapping, "because I'm happy for once in my goddamn life! What I do or don't do with my friends is _my_ business and no one else's!" Oh fuck…the proverbial cat had escaped the metaphorical bag.

"Sit down!" Orion bellowed. "I will not be shouted at by my insolent child at my own table!" Sirius sat down, looking mutinous and wrathful. "Now do not forget, Sirius, that is was _my_ money that _paid_ for your little 'friend', so you'll do as I tell you with it, or I'll punish it myself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said spat, forcing as much venom into the word as he could.

"Good. Then bring it into my study once you've cooled down. And you'd better not make me come and get it, because then I will _not_ show mercy." Sirius pushed his chair back and stood up, throwing his napkin onto the table.

"You don't have mercy you fucking bastard," he growled, before storming from the room.

Sirius slammed his bedroom door, just as he'd slammed every one he'd come across since stomping up the stairs to his rooms. Remus, where he was lying face up on the bed with a book in his lap, jumped. "Sorry," Sirius muttered, flopping moodily into a chair nearby.

"It's fine," Remus said cautiously, closing his book. "How did it go? You're back before I expected."

Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes, his own blank and defeated-looking. He stood suddenly, and pulled the slighter boy up from the bed and toward him rather aggressively. His mouth virtually attacked Remus' and while Remus didn't mind Sirius kissing him and doing with him what he liked, he also rather wanted his question answered and explanation for this sudden mood swing in his lover.

He pulled back gently and Sirius merely held him tighter, nipping at his neck. "Sirius?" Remus panted. "What's happened?"

Sirius sighed heavily and turned away, not able to look Remus in the eye, striding to a drawer nearby and pulling something from it. "I…" His voice faltered and he cleared his throat in a feeble attempt to strengthen it. "You have to put this on."

Remus stared at the hated piece of leather and metal that was the symbol of his status in the world. A status he had thought, just maybe, he might be free from now. "Why?"

"My…please Remus, just do it. Please." Remus nodded and Sirius came back toward him, buckling the heavy, uncomfortable collar around Remus' neck and clipping the leash he'd used only once before to it. Sirius took the other boy's face gently in his hands and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in a tortured voice.

"For what? Sirius, what's going on?"

"You have to come with me. Please, Remus, just come with me…" He took his lover's hand and steered them toward the door. Remus, still confused, followed obediently, gently squeezing Sirius' hand in a reassuring way. Sirius, who was staring at the floor, felt worse than he'd ever felt in his life.

"Where are we going?" Remus whispered as the two walked quickly through the labyrinth of corridors. His eyes were trained to the floor as was expected, and Sirius pulled him by the leash, though their hands were still entwined.

"Just know that whatever happens, Remus, I never meant it to. I…I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry…" Sirius murmured back, finally stopping at a magnificently carved wooden door at the end of a rather bare hallway. He knocked softly on the door, dropping Remus' hand as he did so, and a voice bade them enter.

"Ah, I see you've brought it," Orion said as Sirius mutely stepped into the room. The walls were paneled in some expensive wood (Remus hazarded a guess at mahogany) and the room, while spacious, gave the distinct impression of cloying power. It was a man's room to be sure, and the man who inhabited it suited it well. "Bring it here."

Sirius pulled Remus gently forward, toward the father he hated with every fibre of his being right then. Orion grabbed Remus roughly, and forced him into a bending position over the back of an overstuffed leather armchair. Remus felt his throat constrict in fear…he'd been in this situation before and all of those times it had resulted in pain and humiliation for him. He longed to look toward Sirius, but didn't dare in the presence of his father.

Orion then pushed Remus' shirt up roughly; exposing his scarred back, and the lithe, fair-haired boy felt his cheeks crimson. "Look, Sirius, it's been punished before. Clearly it has yet to learn its lesson." Sirius grit his teeth and made no reply, not trusting himself to speak lest he say something to cause Remus even more pain. His father looked at him expectantly. "Well? Have at it."

Sirius took the thick folded leather belt from his father's grip, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as if in protest. He let the well-worn accessory slide over his palm, remembering his previous encounters with this item. None had been pleasurable to say the least. Gritting his teeth even harder, he raised his right hand into the air and brought it down hard on the pale, luminescent flesh, latticed with scars from previous abuse, his heart ripping in half with the unforgiving thwack of leather colliding with flesh.

Tears stung Remus' eyes and he stuffed a hand into his mouth to keep from crying out in pain as the welt his lover had left burned and throbbed maliciously. Sirius felt hollow and empty inside as he looked at the vicious red mark _he_ had put upon the youth he had come to care for so much in such a short time. He had marred the perfection of his lover's body like countless others, defiled the very flesh he had pressed his mouth against in tender completion less than twelve hours ago.

Orion snatched the belt from Sirius' grip angrily. "You're still being too soft on it!" He adjusted the weapon in his own hands so that the heavy buckle, shining deceivingly in the light, rested on the fold of the leather. He raised his own arm and brought it down upon Remus with terrific force, making Sirius flinch with the brutality and making Remus' knees give out from the pain. He clutched the back of the chair desperately to stay upright, teeth sinking into his hand to avoid the temptation to scream. He wouldn't allow Sirius' father the pleasure.

Sirius stared at the deeply red angry mark that his father's blow had left. it made his own first attempt at the lashing look insignificant. A scrape next to a severed arm. Tears threatened to gather in his eyes but he blinked them back fervently. He wouldn't cry. He _couldn't _cry. Blacks never cried. His father pushed the belt back into his grasp, saying tersely: "Either you do it right or I do it. And I'll warn you now, I'm in no goddamn mood to whip this piece of shit."

Sirius forced his gaze to remain steady, glaring hard at his father, hoping the man saw every ounce of rage and guilt he had. Sirius looked briefly at Remus' exposed back, the gentle curving arcs of those scars that with his tongue he wanted to trace the path to nirvana. It was too hard. The angry deep purple of the mark his father had left clashed too horribly with his Remus. He looked away, over his lover's shoulder at a brass pot stand trailing well-tended ivy. His hand rose of it's own accord. Sirius' mind disengaged, his body merely performing the task, and as he retreated into himself, his arm, double with the force of his body, flew down.

The only sound was the leather digging ruthlessly into human flesh and the clock ticking in the background. Sirius barely could recall later, what had happened. All he remembered was a hazy blur of movement and that incessant clock, ticking out Remus' torture. Remus, however, remembered it all.

By the time Sirius' father had decided it was enough, he'd drawn blood on his hand from the effort of not screaming. His back was blisteringly hot and throbbing in time to his heartbeats, his spine aching from being in the same position too long. He rose straight, ignoring the twinges and sharp protestations of pain and fixed his eyes to the floor, not even having to think about it. "Well I hope you've both learned a valuable lesson, here. Don't let it slip up again Sirius, and I mean it. Next time I will not be as forgiving."

Sirius, numb, merely nodded, taking up the leash in his hand and leading a silent and timid Remus obediently. They were almost out of the room, when Remus, who had moved as far away from his Master as the tether allowed, felt a hand deliberately on his buttocks, squeezing hard. "Don't force me to fuck you around," Orion hissed, releasing Remus as Sirius tugged gently on the lead, not looking back.

Remus suppressed the shiver of violation until the door before he could hold back no more. He felt depressed, dirty and defeated. When they arrived in Sirius' sitting room, Remus stood, silent and obedient beside the dark haired boy. "Remus…Remus, please sit." Remus sat. "Oh Remus I never meant any of that to happen!" he blurted out almost before Remus had fully sat. Remus looked at the hands folded in his lap, not daring to look up. "Look at me…" Sirius pleaded, "say something."

"What would you like me to say?" Remus asked in a hollow tiny voice. "Thank you?"

"Oh God Remus, I never wanted to hurt you…" Remus looked finally into Sirius' eyes, really looked at him, and saw shame, guilt and sadness, almost to match his own, fighting for dominance with something Remus didn't quite understand. Those twin silver pools of heaven begged him, pleaded him, and Remus couldn't disobey them…ever. He'd broken that cardinal first rule and fallen in love now and he knew that as long as those eyes looked at him he'd do whatever their owner – his owner – asked of him.

"I…I don't know what to say Sirius," he whispered, and it was perfectly true. "I…I think…"

"I know what you're going to say," Sirius said depressively, "and I know I probably can't even beg you to change your mind. It's wrong and I know that, but…" he trailed off, too miserable to speak any more. He couldn't bear the thought of not being with Remus in every way. It was impossible.

Remus looked at him. "I think I love you and…and I don't think that's wrong." It was out before he could stop himself and he looked ashamedly at his hands. Oh Merlin, why had he said that?

"You…love me?" Sirius said softly.

Remus nodded nervously, still unable to meet Sirius' eyes, and the darker haired youth placed gentle fingers under his chin. "Remus, look at me." Remus looked up, cheeks pink and lower lip between his teeth in the way Sirius liked best. Sirius saw into himself in those gorgeous honeyed amber eyes. "Oh Remus!" he sighed in a decidedly Sirius fashion, throwing his arms around the smaller boy's neck and pulling him close. "I love you too, you great poof."

The fair-haired youth froze. Never, in his life had he heard those words. Not from the mother who couldn't afford him, or his father whom he'd never met. Not even from his siblings, who he only had vague memories of; there wasn't room for love when you were starving. And certainly not from the academy that'd bought him all those long years ago. "You…?" he whispered, trembling in a hardly audible voice, not daring to hug Sirius lest he disappear. He was afraid to say the words; afraid it might shatter this dream. "You love me?"

"Yes."

And then Remus was clinging to Sirius tighter even than Sirius pressed his face into the crook of Remus' neck. And he was real, and solid and warm and…_there_. Tears of gratitude and love and happiness spilled down Remus' cheeks, dripping on Sirius' shirt, though neither of them seemed to notice or care. "I'm so sorry Remus," Sirius whispered into his lover's flesh.

"Me too," Remus admitted. "But feeling sorry won't do anything except make you feel bad. I don't want to feel bad, Sirius. I want to feel happy…with you." He smiled shyly and Sirius nuzzled further into his warm neck.

"And just what would that entail? Being happy with me?" Their lips met, hot and melting together seamlessly. Remus moaned gently into the probing kiss, nipping at his lover's lower lips as they parted to gasp sweet oxygen.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead. But I think it might involve this…" His hand dragged across the front of Sirius' trousers, squeezing teasingly. "And definitely these," he added, licking Sirius' lips before kissing him with abandon. Sirius reached around the slighter, paler boy, pulling him closer, and Remus winced out of his reach. "Ah!" he gasped, breaking from Sirius' mouth. "Sorry…it's still tender."

"Don't be sorry!" Sirius said as sternly as his conscience would allow him. "Don't ever be sorry Remus. God, I can't believe you _love_ me." He kissed him again out of sheer joy, gripping his lover's arse instead.

Sirius ground their erections together and Remus grunted and arched appreciatively into his Master's hands. "The feeling is mutual…" he gasped as Sirius' tongue slid out to taste his neck. "Mmm Merlin, I want you…unh, so bad."

"Fuck yeah baby…tell me you love me again," Sirius breathed into Remus' neck, grinding him harder against himself, light headed in his euphoria.

"I love you…ohh Sirius, yes…I fucking love you."

"Oh gods…" Sirius pulled away abruptly, reaching for Remus' hand without word and practically dragged him in his haste toward his bedroom. Their clothing fell away as hungry mouths battled for dominance and Sirius ran a delirious finger around his lover's asshole. He simply couldn't help himself, having to put his hands on those taut, round…_perfect_ cheeks was possibly the best thing his father had ever done for him. After getting Remus and his own creation, of course…

"Mmm…I might not make it to the bed if you keep that up," Remus panted. Sirius chuckled and pulled away. Then he noticed Remus' collar, and frowned. "What?"

"You shouldn't wear this Remus," Sirius said softly, unbuckling the leather strip. He made to throw it aside like the boy's clothing, but paused. He looked up at Remus and brought the collar to his own neck. Remus felt his cock throb and it was almost as if the pain in his back only intensified his pleasure. After Sirius had fitted it around himself, his hands fell away and his eyes smiled at his lover's.

"You have no idea how arousing that is," Remus murmured. Sirius smiled wider.

"I think I might. I must say it's rather rubbing me the right way as well." He stepped back toward the bed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"D-do?" Remus stuttered awkwardly, still not really over the fact his _Master_ was wearing his collar. It was just…un-heard of. Like…really.

"This is your show, luv. Tell me what you want me to do for you," his eyes glittered, "or _to_ you."

Remus' shock was shoved aside by his desire, and he smiled in that sexy feral way that turned Sirius' crank so fucking well. "Get on the bed. Lie down and spread your legs like the good little bitch you know you are." Sirius immediately followed the command, spreading himself on the supple fabric. "Mmm, look at that delicious cock…" he purred. "And that gorgeous little ass… Hmm, but which one to choose first?" His hand palmed Sirius' cock, to the dark-haired youth's delight, and he pressed his lips to it. "I rather think I like the ass, personally," he breathed, his lips making Sirius arch into him, grunting.

His hands slid down the flawless perfection of chest and stomach possessively, down Sirius' pelvis and around his cock to cup his balls. "Ohh Christ, Remus…" Sirius moaned, unable to control himself any longer. Remus' hand became like a vice on the tender flesh and Sirius yelped.

"Shh…we don't want anyone to overhear us, do we?" Sirius shook his head. "Good boy." He released Sirius who bit back a moan on his tongue. The rush of blood to his balls was making his heart pound. Remus slid the tip of his dripping cock against Sirius' asshole, to the darker boy's great pleasure, whispering hoarsely, "You are going to be so fucking tight when I fuck you…" He pulled away and slid his fore and middle fingers on his right hand against Sirius' lips.

Sirius sucked them in hungrily, sliding his tongue between them erotically and pressing them to the ridges on the roof of his mouth. Remus finger-fucked his lover's mouth for several moments, then pulled his slick fingers from the wet warmth, and hurriedly pressed them to Sirius' backside. It was sticky and slippery with pre-come and he shoved his fingers in without pretence, scissoring them, stretching the groaning youth that lay before him. "Oh yeah…" Sirius breathed as those magnificent fingers curled to caress his g-spot. Remus smirked and pulled the digits from his lover's tight hole, making Sirius whimper pitifully.

"Relax, and this doesn't have to hurt one bit," Remus murmured lustily, his voice thick with the control he exercised over himself. Sirius grunted erotically and Remus pushed the several inches of hot hard cock into his arse; Sirius' eyes rolled backward in their sockets as the tip of that thick, pulsing member grazed over his prostate.

"Christ and fucking Merlin," the dark haired boy panted as his lover withdrew slowly, teasingly, before thrusting back in harder, forcing half of his length into the clinging heat of the other youth's asshole. "Ohh! _Fuck_…" Sirius was panting with the effort of not screaming out his pleasure. It took all of the strength he possessed, as Remus pulled out languidly and then thrust himself in again to the hilt, groaning.

"You're so tight," Remus whispered, bending to press his lips into the hollow of Sirius' collarbone. Sirius moaned softly and wrapped his legs around his lover's middle, pressing the thick shaft of engorged flesh deeper into himself. "So fucking _tight_."

"Ohh Remus…fuck me baby…fuck me hard… I need you…please," Sirius babbled, running his hands through the uneven tufts of Remus' hair. "Please," he whimpered again. "Fuck…please…"

Remus slid his length out excruciatingly slow, the tip of his prick raking across Sirius' prostate and forcing a guttural moan from the charcoal haired youth's larynx. "Say it again," he panted, levering himself away from his lover and lifting one of his legs for better access to the deliciously heated passage. "I want to hear you say you want me to fuck you."

"Fuck me!" Sirius cried, arching as Remus rammed almost brutally back into him. "Oh fuck yes! Again…fuck me again… Harder." Remus slid out faster this time and plunged back in greedily as Sirius arched almost completely off the mattress with his pleasure. "Yes! Yesss…."

"You like it hard you magnificent little whore?" Remus ground out through clenched teeth.

"Unh! Yeah baby… Fuck me!"

Remus set a dizzying pace, pounding in and out of Sirius' ass with abandon, focused entirely on the tight heat that gripped his cock and the moaning youth beneath him. He could feel his orgasm approaching with the speed of a freight train and just as out of control. He pistoned in and out of Sirius madly, sporadically, and with an almost animalistic howl, his seed burst forth, hot and sweet and salty, into the depths of the other youth's arse.

His body was limp with satisfaction as he collapsed on top of his Master, panting hard and unable to repress his lazy grin of contentment. Sirius stroked his sweaty hair from his forehead and their mouths met again, leisurely in their exploration of the familiar contours of one another's mouths. After a few minutes, Remus came fully back into coherent thought, and could still feel Sirius' neglected hard on pressing into his belly.

"That," he drawled, eyes still half-lidded from his ecstasy, "was superb. You are by far the best fuck I've ever had." Sirius felt his cock twitch at his lover's words, wincing only slightly as the youth pulled out of him.

"Really?" he breathed, still rock hard and horny.

Remus slid up his body and the delicious friction of skin on skin had Sirius groaning his need. "Really," Remus affirmed. "But just to make sure…I think you ought to get on your hands and knees," he pulled away from his lover and stretched out on his back, "and suck my cock."

Sirius' mouth was suddenly full of saliva and he swallowed, looking at the half hard, rather impressive length of the fair-haired boy's cock, his come congealing in the cooler air and pleasure sparked from cock to prostate and back. A sneaky little grin was playing upon Remus' lips, and Sirius moaned gently as he moved over his lover, tongue bridging the gap between their bodies and tasting Remus' prick with one long, heated swipe. "Oh Christ," he gasped as Remus let out an appreciative rumble of approval. "Mmm," he moaned, taking as much of the length into his mouth as could and sucking hungrily. "You taste so fucking good Remus…"

Remus merely grunted in reply, gripping tufts of dark hair as Sirius continued to suckle him, his cock rising to attention beneath the ministrations. He could well imagine how badly his lover needed release himself, and it was with a sadistic relish that he denied him, pressing that hot erotic mouth down to take more of his cock. "Oh fuck yes," he groaned as Sirius deep throated him like a pro. "Mmm, God that feels so good…" He was panting now, and his vision was growing hazy, but he knew that he must not let himself get caught up in the sensations and come too early. That would be bad, not to mention completely ruinous to his plans.

When he could hold back no more, he pushed Sirius off of himself, wanting nothing more than to fuck that perfectly aristocratic mouth to completion, but then that would only be pleasurable for him, and Remus was never selfish. "You are such a good little cock whore," Remus purred, now straddling a perfectly desperate Sirius, whose purple erection throbbed and ached delectably with every beat of his frantic heart, and who could only groan in response. "Mmm…I think I _might_ be inclined to let you come now… Do you want to come baby?"

"Yes!" Sirius cried in a hoarse, vaguely hysterical voice. "Fuck yes, Remus…"

"Good," Remus replied, levering himself away from his lover to observe him. "Do you want me to ride that simply delicious-looking cock of yours?" Sirius was on the brink of incoherency, but managed to groan out a "Yes!" in response. "What was that?" Remus murmured as he lowered his hips enough for Sirius' dripping head to caress the heady pucker of his asshole.

"Yes!" Sirius cried louder, hands gripping Remus hips already, wanting nothing more than to thrust into the clinging heat he knew lay just beyond the slighter boy's entrance.

"Say it again," Remus demanded. "I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck, Remus… Ride me! Please, merciful Jesus, ride my cock! _YES_!" he verily screamed as Remus spread his arse cheeks and pressed himself down onto the darker haired youth's erection.

Sirius arched right off the mattress as his cock was buried to the hilt in Remus' ass, moaning uncontrollably as new and beautiful sensations burst throughout his body. Sure, the two had had their fair share of romps, but this was the first time Sirius had ever probed the depths of Remus' backside, and now that he'd had the chance to try it, he knew it _certainly_ wouldn't be the last. Remus himself was twisting and uncoiling in his pleasure, groaning deeply as he shifted and felt Sirius' prick grind against his prostate.

His hips lifted of their own accord, and he sunk himself back down, the angle of his descent setting his skin aflame and his blood rushing through him noisily. Sirius helped him to rise even higher as he lifted his hips again, and with those hands that had wrought such horror and damage on Remus another lifetime ago, forced the boy back down onto his length, forcing a deep moan from both of them.

"Yes, take it," Sirius murmured, hardly aware of his lips forming the words. "Take my cock baby…yeah…" He hissed his pleasure as he brought Remus back down forcefully over his cock. Their eyes met and the passion between the two burned hotter and brighter than ever as their pace quickened, both moving with the other in perfect harmony, weaving their way to ecstasy and the stars.

Remus' rock hard cock bobbed temptingly with every thrust upward into him and Sirius reached out a hand to fist it, wanting nothing more than to hear the youth he'd come to love screaming in ecstasy above him. "Unh!" Remus grunted at the combined pleasure of Sirius' hand and cock stroking him. "Ohh…" he gasped, shuddering as the first waves of ecstasy began to crest inside of him. "Ohh!! OH! Ah! Ahh! _YES_!" His seed exploded from the tip of his cock, decorating a large portion of Sirius' chest and splattering into his gaping, panting mouth.

Sirius moaned so loudly he felt sure his vocal chords would tear as he thrust upwards into Remus one last ecstatic time, pushing past the clenching entrance to bliss, and felt the delicious waves of pleasure, hot and ferocious, devouring him as he milked his cock for all he was worth, gripping Remus' hips and bucking at whim. He opened his eyes, finding the gentle glare of candle light too much to handle, and simply closed them, feeling Remus panting heavily atop him, pressing them both down into the sumptuous bedclothes.

"That was in-fucking-credible," Sirius finally managed to mutter some indefinite amount of time later. He reached out to put his arms around his lover, but paused when Remus flinched.

"Sorry," he said, sliding off Sirius. "It still stings though."

"I'm so sorry, Remus, I-" Sirius began, but the fair-haired youth put a finger to his lips.

"Hush. No more apologies, Sirius. Besides…it was almost worth it just for that…" he watched the smirk blossom on his lover's face and smiled himself.

"Guess I'll just have to be content to hold other things then, won't I?" Sirius purred, reaching out to fondle Remus' cock.

"You're insatiable."

"And you love me."

Remus grinned fully, and it was like the sun came out from behind a cloud in Sirius' heart. "I do," he replied softly.

"Good…because I love you more. Now I think a nap and another good shag is in order. Unless you'd rather shag and then sleep?"

"Can we do both? I mean…sex, sleep and then more sex?"

"Absolutely!"

The two were too caught up in one another and the perks of young, blushing love, to hear the creaking floorboard outside in the hallway that signaled someone had been listening raptly to them and then slipped away unnoticed. Neither did they know that the days of their joy were numbered, or that one man would do anything at all to tear the two young lovers apart.

No son of Orion Black was openly gay and _certainly_ no son of his would _ever_ get the chance to fall in love with a piece of property. Not on his watch.

XXX

**Author's Note: **LMAO, I know this is probably Too Much Information for some of you, but I just HAD to tell someone. I got my first hickey the other day! Aha, I didn't even realize until I woke up the next morning, but it's definitely there and it felt effing great when it was being put there. Hee hee, I know I'm weird, but…c'mon! It's a big occasion! LMAO. I'm going to shut up now and try to think of ways to explain it to my mom. XD 'Everything, everything's magic!' Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Collared**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and/or mature language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and MATURE LANGUAGE (swearing) and MATURE THEMES (sex and violence) and QUASI-KINKY SEX and AU-ness!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **and this is part three…the last part. YAY!! Conclusions are fun. Cheers!

XXX

It was past noon that day when Sirius finally got out of bed and crept down to the kitchen in the basement of the house to get some sustenance for himself and his lover. He didn't think he could wipe the smile off his face, even if he tried, and it was with a light heart that Sirius stacked up a plate with the chocolate croissants he knew Remus loved most, along with a small jug of milk. He arranged it on a tray with some other foodstuffs, and humming to himself off-key, made his way carefully back up to his rooms.

"Remus?" he called upon entering the sitting room, where the pair generally breakfasted together. "Come get something to eat, luv!" He waited a few moments, but when no Remus was forthcoming, he picked up the tray, thinking his lover had fallen back asleep. He smiled secretly to himself, wondering if breakfast in bed would be good enough to earn him another go this morning, and pushed open his bedroom door. "Rise and shine sleepy-!"

The rest of the words never made it out of his mouth. The tray he was holding crashed to the floor, the glassware and dishes smashing silently to his deaf brain. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't even draw a breath. Remus was…gone…

Sirius felt panic and hysteria rising like a tide within him, and it took almost all of his willpower to shut them away. No, Remus was _not_ gone. He wasn't… There was a logical explanation behind this. There had to be…there always was, right? He flew from the room, checking the bathroom, the dusty little guest room that used to be Remus', the study, the sitting room. All of them empty.

Tears welled up inside him, but he shoved them down with his hysteria. He had to think logically; where could his lover be? Sinking into a plush leather armchair, the dark haired youth's thumbnail found its way into his mouth where he worried it away, trying to think where Remus had gone. It seemed preposterous that Remus would just run away…and Sirius felt sure that that hadn't been the case. _Then he must have been taken_, his brain replied. The boy frowned. But who would take his Remus from him? No one could possibly know just how close they'd become…could they? And if someone _had_ perchance found out, then they would certainly notify…

Sirius stood up; almost two decades of pure rage coursed through his veins, making him lightheaded and his vision swim momentarily. There was only one person who would dare to take Remus away from him… Only one arrogant, self-centered bastard who would think it his obligation to do so… Without even bothering to get dressed, not even bothering to brush his teeth, he stormed down the stairs to the dining room where he knew his father would just be tucking into lunch.

When he arrived downstairs though, it was to see only his mother and younger brother seated at the table, both looking as though they hadn't a care in the world. His temper, which he had been barely restraining to that moment, suddenly snapped. He stomped into the room, his face brick red and slammed a fist into the table, making the china jump. "Where is he?" he demanded. His mother, who now clutched the emerald drop necklace she wore, gave him a reproachful look.

"Where is who?" she asked in that carefully honed voice, the usual undertone of sneering indifference barely perceptible but still cutting Sirius to the bone.

"You know fucking well who you stupid cunt!" Sirius shouted at his mother, hating her as much as he hated the bastard who had sired him. "Your fucking husband!" His fist smashed into the table again, and again, the dishes leapt into the air.

"Sirius, your father-"

"That son of a bitch is no father of mine!" Sirius screamed, wanting to shake his mother and get her to tell him where the fuck his father had taken Remus.

Wallburga surveyed her son, her face pinched slightly, her mouth pursed, looking as though something she had just tasted was not at all to her liking. "You listen to me you little piece of shit," she said in a deadly whisper. "I've had enough of you lording around like you're the king here. Why can't you act like your brother for once, hmm?" Sirius merely glared, feeling his anger pulsating in his head. He wanted to scream and rage at this woman, break her like she had broken him again and again with her casual insults and constant reminders that he would never be as good a son as his brother. "Now I don't have a clue where your father is, and I don't particularly care either. Now get out of my sight." She turned back to her food, and Sirius barely restrained himself from hitting her.

Regulus, who had looked exceedingly bored with all of the proceedings, now eyed his elder brother with a look of interest. "What do you want to see father for?" he asked smoothly.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he looked back at his brother. "Why do you care?" he asked coldly.

"Oh I really don't, just curious is all, as to what's put you in such a temper tantrum now. Lost something of value?" he asked blithely. Sirius wasn't aware of throwing a chair aside in his haste to make it around the table to his brother; didn't recall grabbing Regulus by the collar of shirt the way he himself had been grabbed so many times and throwing him down onto the table.

"Tell me where the fuck he is you bastard…tell me right the fuck _now_ or I swear to god I'll rip your motherfucking throat out right here," Sirius growled, and felt a stab of righteous pleasure at the frightened look in his brother's eyes.

"Let go of me!" Regulus spat back, trying to throw his brother off of him as Wallburga screamed at the pair of them and the maids and servants ran pell-mell around the room, trying to get away and still look as though they were following orders. One tried half-heartedly to pull Sirius away from Regulus, but with little success.

Sirius lifted his brother a few inches off the table before slamming him back into it. "_Where is he_!?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself! TELL ME!!" Sirius bellowed, and there was such ferocity in his eyes, that Regulus felt his bravado crumble.

"In his study," he whispered, barely audible over his mother's continued screams. A plate shattered next to them; Wallburga had sunk to throwing the expensive china at her sons in an attempt to break them apart. "He took…him. He knows."

It was a vague answer, but Sirius didn't have to bully the meaning out of his brother. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Letting go and dodging the bowl of soup his mother threw in his general direction, he nodded grimly to Regulus in thanks, his brother merely grimacing and rubbing his abused throat.

Soon, the sounds of chaos from the dining room faded, and the closer Sirius got to his father's study, the more he began to feel the fear tightening in his chest. He knew his father didn't have a conscience, and felt his heart leap into his throat as he imagined what the sonofabitch had done to his lover. And as he made his way closer and closer to that elaborately carved door with its handsomely paneled room inside, he felt his mind cluttering with horrid thoughts of what the sadistic man who he called father could've done to his Remus. What if his father had sent Remus away? What if he had hurt the boy in some way? What if Remus was…?

Sirius refused to think the word in his mind. The thought of having to wake up every day for the rest of his life and not see those gorgeously exotic amber eyes smiling back at him, or be unable to fall asleep, exhausted and sated, with that lithe, perfect body in his arms filled him with a depression blacker than his surname and more twisted than his father's heart. He _would_ see Remus again. He knew it. He believed it. He would make it true or he'd die trying.

XXX

Remus Lupin sighed, stretching luxuriously in the rich, sumptuous bedclothes of his lover's bed. It seemed unreal to him that mere months ago, he was so severely depressed he no longer felt the will to live and that one boy and his love and body could change that into making him feel more alive than he'd ever been before. Smiling, as he was wont to do whenever he thought of Sirius, Remus rolled over and closed his eyes. Maybe he could snatch a few minutes of sleep before the dark-haired boy returned with food for them.

It seemed like he had just closed his eyes to the bliss of unconscious sleep, when Remus felt rough, unforgiving hands dressing him. His thoughts flashed to Sirius, but then, as reason caught up with him, he realized that Sirius would never be covering his body so forcefully, if at all. His eyes snapped open, but he couldn't see anything. "What's going-?" he began, but a sharp blow to the side of the head silenced him, and once more, Remus was falling into the black oblivion of nothingness.

When he awoke again, opening his eyes groggily, through the haze of throbbing pain over his left temple, he found he could see this time, and took in the horrifyingly familiar mahogany paneled walls around him. "Finally awake, then, are we?" sneered a cold, humourless voice from somewhere behind Remus. He didn't even have to see the man's face to know who had taken him. The only question was…_why_ had he been taken? "I suppose you're wondering why you're here, then?" said that same voice. Remus remained silent, terrified to speak lest he be beaten. "Answer me you filth!"

The loud sound of Orion Black's hand, balled into a fist, connecting with Remus' jaw, was like a gunshot in the silent room. Staring hard at hands that were clenched and bound together in his lap, Remus forced the tears down. "Yes, sir," he replied tonelessly. "I was wondering."

Orion strode around the chair, a hard, unforgiving wooden edition, where Remus was bound snugly, and the heels of his expensive shoes clicked on the polished, impeccable floor of his study. "Well then perhaps you aren't as stupid as you look… I'll tell you why you're here, as soon as you answer me one thing." He paused, and Remus kept his silence. "Do you _love_ him you disgusting, worthless piece of shit?"

Remus couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes and slid, against his will, down the perfection of his cheeks, across the darkening spot where Orion had punched him. "Yes," he breathed softly. "I love him."

Orion's face loomed before his own, and Remus stared with unadulterated hate at this man who'd made his lover's life so unnecessarily hard, the man who'd loathed Sirius so perfectly, utterly and completely. "And do you honestly believe that worthless son such as him could ever love you back?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but paused. The honest answer was yes, he _knew_ Sirius loved him, but did he want to admit that to this imitation of a man? "Sirius is no son of yours," he said quietly, glaring hard into those storming, roiling dark eyes. He hadn't meant to say the words, and knew the second they were out of his mouth that he would regret saying them. And indeed he did.

Sirius' father's fist connected brutally with his face again, and Remus felt sure his nose had been broken, judging by the sickening crunch he heard and the flash of white-hot pain that erupted upon impact. Blood poured down his face, into his mouth, mingling with the tracks of his tears and spraying across the air as his head whipped to one side. He didn't make a sound though, determined, as he had been the last time, not to give Orion Black the pleasure of hearing his pain. "You're an insolent little bastard," Orion spat, rubbing his knuckles gently. "I never should have paid a penny for you…you certainly weren't worth it."

Remus' jaw clenched, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting another blow, hoping and praying that Sirius would find him and save him.

"What's this; nothing to say my mouthy little bitch? Tsk tsk… I think my abomination of a son would be disappointed in you…after all, you didn't have any problems talking to him as he fucked you." Rage, burning even hotter and brighter inside him than the shattering of his nasal bones had, blinded Remus, and had he not been bound to the chair, he would have lashed out at Orion.

Instead, he forced himself to speak through shaking lips, forcing the words he knew would enrage the man before him from his lips, even though a large part of his brain told him not to. "You're just jealous, you pathetic old man, because no one could ever make you feel that way. I'll bet not even your wife fucked well enough to make you scream, did she?" The resulting blow to his stomach had Remus doubled up in pain, unable to gasp a breath for several heart stopping moments, but he felt a sick sense of satisfaction, because he knew the comment had stung his adversary as much as the pain stung him now.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, you little fuck," Orion snapped coldly, in a restricted voice. "I'll show you what it means to scream." Remus felt a trickle of fear slide down his spine, which only intensified as he felt Orion undoing the bindings that held him to his chair.

Once he was free of the ropes, Orion grabbed him by the back of his shirt and forced him into a standing position. "I told you once I would fuck you around, boy, but you just couldn't fucking listen…and now you're going to have to pay the price." He dragged Remus around his behemoth of a desk, forcefully bending him over the edge and Remus was almost choking on his fear now, raw and tangible as it was.

He heard the ominous chink of metal scraping together and heard the man's belt drop to the floor. He then felt hands, rough and unloving and completely unlike his Sirius, tugging mercilessly against the clothes he'd been hastily dressed in. Remus tried to fight Orion off of himself, but his head was drawn back and something sharper than a razor blade was pressed against his throat. "Don't make me do something you'll regret," he whispered maliciously in Remus' ear, increasing the pressure of the sharp object on the sandy-haired youth's throat so that Remus felt a thin trickle of blood snake down the pale column of his neck.

The razor-edged object was kept there, just barely kissing the smooth expanse of his skin, as Orion reached around and undid the fastenings on Remus' pants and they puddled around his feet. His buttocks were exposed, white and luminous to the air, and Remus swallowed, resigned to his fate and just wanting it over as soon as possible.

There was the gentle rustle of cloth as Orion's pants slipped from his hips to the floor, and Remus gagged silently as he felt the thick head of a phallus probing the puckered ring of muscles around his opening. His nausea spiked horribly as the hard length of cock pushed harder against him and Orion whispered, his breath hot and bothersome in Remus' ear, "I just know you're going to love it when I fuck you…" And just as Remus wished he could die, the door burst open, almost exploding off its hinges, and there stood Sirius, looking furious and shocked in equal amounts.

Remus' heart soared and hope filled his chest. He was saved.

XXX

Sirius felt as though he was dying. There was no other way to describe the way his heart plummeted to his toes and how what little hope he'd held onto evaporated. But then Remus looked up at him, his amber eyes shining despite the blood that congealed, thick and sticky on his face, and there was such a look of mute adoration in those eyes he loved more than almost anything else, that Sirius felt hope return, stronger than ever, and his heart rose up into his throat.

"Get away from him," he said darkly, his voice loud and ringing and authoritative, as it had never been before.

Orion looked up, his mouth twisting into a taut leer at the sight of his elder son. "Come to see the show, Sirius?" The dark-haired boy growled and made to lunge at his father, but came up short, as the man forced Remus into a standing position, using him as a shield, the long, dangerous blade of a lethal-looking letter opener pressed to his throat. "Don't think I won't do it," Orion spat, all trace of humour gone. "I'll cut it's filthy throat right here and you can watch it fucking bleed to death if you want."

"Let him go," Sirius said, his voice tight as he tried to reign in his emotions. He needed a clear head to think out how he was going to get both Remus and himself out of this alive and well.

"But he's ever so delightful to hang on to," Orion hissed, reaching around Remus' front to fondle him. Sirius clenched his hands and breathed deeply to prevent himself flying at his father and trying to beat him senseless like his brain was roaring at him to do.

Remus, however, knew what he had to do, and took advantage of the fact Sirius' father was behind him to mouth instructions he hoped his lover would be able to decipher. 'On three,' he mouthed, holding three fingers against his stomach, 'I'm going to elbow him,' he brushed his elbow and jabbed his thumb backward to indicate Orion, who was smirking now, 'and you come at him.' Remus then pointed to Sirius and made motions that he should come forward.

Sirius gave the tiniest of nods, to convey that he understood, and knew that he had to keep his father distracted. "You're a sick son of a bitch, y'know that?' Sirius growled, glaring at his father, but watching Remus out his peripherals.

The thin youth held up one finger, mouthing 'One' silently, and had barely gotten his second finger up when Orion gave a singularly humorless laugh and said, "I'm almost surprised that you haven't figured it out yet Sirius."

Sirius, caught off guard, now looked at his father fully. "Figured what out?' he spat.

Orion laughed again, his head lolling back with his mirth. "Better to be a son of a bitch than a son of a whore." Sirius' brows came together and he opened his mouth, but Orion answered his question before it was asked. "Even this little piece of shit had it right… You're no son of mine."

Sirius felt as though he'd been punched and suddenly, everything, every last particle of his life seemed to clunk into place in his mind. "Uncle…Uncle Alphard…" he stuttered, his shock rendering him incoherent.

"Yes," Orion sneered. "Your dear, loving Uncle Alphard; my perfect brother," he spat the last word as though it was something distasteful in his mouth. "It was he who sired you, he who slept with _my_ wife! Oh, but him being the noble, honourable son he was…who would believe me when I claimed to know the truth, next to him? But I knew…I always knew… From the moment you were born I knew what you were. A traitor, and an usurper of everything that was mine, everything that _I_ had gained for myself! It was my brother's way of getting his hands on my fortune, the fortune I'd made for myself, I knew… But it was me who won in the end. After he had his little 'accident' with only three daughters and no male heir, finally, my turn at glory had come. _I_ produced the rightful heir to the Black riches; _I_ made sure my greedy brother was out of the way forever… And I will let you ruin the reputation I've worked so hard to build no more than I would let him." Orion was panting, almost foaming at the mouth after his little tirade, and he looked quite demented.

"You killed him!" Sirius roared, outrage and anger building to a frenzied crescendo inside him. "He was your brother and you _killed_ him!"

"Don't flatter me," Orion growled. "I _tried_ to kill him, but as always, he beat me to it. The fool went and got himself killed. Not that I'm complaining."

"You're crazy," Sirius said softly, shaking his head in disbelief as though he'd never properly before seen his father. "You're fucking crazy…"

Orion Black grinned and looked madder than ever, a manic gleam in his eyes, his chest heaving with tangible excitement. "Poor people are crazy, Sirius… I'm eccentric." His smile flickered out. "Now get ready to watch your little fuck buddy die."

"Three!" Remus yelled, snapping Sirius back into himself, his lover's plan rushing to the fore of his mind. The sandy-haired youth sank his elbow as hard as he could into Orion's stomach, hearing the satisfying 'oof!' as he lost his breath, and ducked out from under his arms as Sirius rushed at him.

There was a struggle, and Remus felt his heart leap into his throat, almost choking him as the worst scenarios flashed in his mind's eye, but then Sirius was standing there, pointing the letter-opener at the man he'd called father, both panting.

Orion laughed again. "You haven't got it in you, boy…" Sirius' jaw clenched as all the memories of his broken and dysfunctional childhood flashed before his eyes, the blood pounding adrenaline and rage through his head. "You want to kill me?" Orion whispered, no trace of fear on his almost-handsome face. "Here I stand." His arms went wide and Sirius felt a savage urge to plunge the blade he held in to the hilt in his father's black heart.

Instead, his hand, still clutching the letter-opener, sank to thigh-level. "I won't give you the satisfaction," Sirius said levelly. "Because I'm nothing, _nothing_, like you." He turned his back, sure that his father would come at him the moment he did so, but when no attack came, he merely took Remus' hand in his own, and pulled his lover from the room.

XXX

"Ah, ah…_ah_! AH!" Remus screamed, feeling his orgasm rip through him forcefully as Sirius, swearing colourfully, came in the depths of his asshole.

The pair collapsed in sweaty completion on the rough sheets, panting and trying to bring their heartbeats back into the realm of normalcy. "Mmm, I don't know how, but that was by far the best time yet," Sirius murmured, pressing his lips into Remus' neck.

Remus smiled, stroking his lover's hair. "Agreed," he breathed. Silence billowed comfortably between the two as they lay entwined on the thin bed. "I can't believe I'm actually here," Remus said after several long minutes.

Sirius smiled at the well-worn phrase. "And as I've told you at least a hundred thousand times my love, believe it, because it's real."

Remus grinned. It had been almost a year since they'd left the Black mansion under the cover of night. They hadn't told a soul where they were going, and even if they had been stopped, they wouldn't have been able to give an answer, as they really hadn't known.

With only a small bag of gold, the clothes on their backs, a smattering of chocolate croissants and each other, they'd headed out into the darkness and now, one year later, they had their small yet homey cottage with its shabby furniture and vague smell of dog. It wasn't much by any standards, but it was theirs, and they were young and free with the future laid out ahead of them to do with as they pleased.

Remus Lupin wanted to cry. Everything he'd ever dreamed about, every wish he'd ever had, and every secret hope he'd cherished through the darkness in his life, had come true in the form of the youth lying beside him, holding him close to his chest.

"I love you Sirius," he whispered in a constricted voice as the night deepened beyond their windows, racing towards the frail light of morning.

"I love you too, Remus," Sirius replied sleepily.

And as Remus felt his exhaustion rolling over him, inviting in the blissful forgetfulness of sleep, he smiled. It was still rather hard to believe, but…he was _free_…never to be bought or sold or collared again.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so this turned out WAY different than I had first intended it to, and is currently thirty-three pages, when I only ever saw it reaching to maybe five. LMAO, funny ol' world, isn't it? Anyhooters, this is PROBABLY going to be split up into two or three bits (because as I said, it's RIDONKULUSLY huge) so…yeah! It'll be posted as soon as I get my Internet back (which could be days, weeks, or months from now) but…at least it's done and no longer haunting my every waking moment. Heh… Drop me a review? Cheers!!


End file.
